


Going Rogue

by SherlockianSyndromes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Rodney McKay knew that maintaining a secret relationship with Atlantis's second-in-command would be difficult. But neither he nor Evan Lorne can walk away from a challenge. Or their feelings.





	Going Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz) for the swift beta and kind words.

 

> _So please get over it, over it, and I will too  
>  _ _And we’ll be done with it, done with it_

 

Rodney didn’t realize he felt the way he did about Major Lorne until his heart decided to casually leap into his throat one evening at the mess hall.

Rodney was eating alone because he’d been absorbed in an experiment, and he didn’t trust Radek enough to record the results properly on his own. He’d finally left the lab due to uncontrollable stomach rumbling and plummeting blood sugar levels, although too late to eat with his team.

After shoving food in his face, Rodney decided he wanted dessert too. He glanced over and saw, much to his dismay, that there were no desserts left that he wanted. And all the brownies had been taken, which were his favorite.

With perfect timing, Major Lorne walked over with a couple of brownies wrapped in plastic and sat them down next to Rodney’s empty plate. 

“Hey, Doc. Saved these when I saw your team eating without you.”

And then Lorne smiled, and Rodney’s heart suddenly catapulted to his throat, bounced around in his chest with newfound understanding.

This was the beginning of the end, he realized. It was quite possible that Rodney was crushing on Atlantis’s second-in-command.

Rodney forgot how to breathe for a few seconds and kept glancing back and forth between the wrapped up chocolate goodness and Lorne’s perfect face. Lorne continued to stand there, and Rodney belatedly realized he was waiting for a thank you of some sort.

“Um, uh. Thanks. Thanks, Major, I appreciate it.”

“No problem, Doc. Have a nice night.” Lorne gave a small wave and rejoined his team at their dining table.

Rodney cleared his tray haphazardly and carried the wrapped up brownies with him back to the lab.

 _So,_ Rodney thought to himself as he entered the lab, _this is a new and interesting development._

Rodney unwrapped his treats and took a bite of one of the brownies. Nobody else was in the lab now, so he took the opportunity to pace around with no distractions.

 _Okay, pros to liking Major Lorne. He’s attractive. Seems to have an intelligent, dry sense of humor as opposed to most of the jarheads and flyboys he hangs out with._ Usually _nice to me._

Rodney finished the first brownie and dusted his hands off with a flourish.

_Smile. Dimples. Roughly the same height as me. In shape. Blue eyes. Perfectly coiffed hair._

Rodney shook his head. _Move beyond physical features. He’s always helpful. Always gets good coffee from the_ Daedelus _. Not the first time he’s saved desserts for me either._

All of Lorne’s random acts of kindness started playing in Rodney’s mind: the effort he’d made to have Atlantis as citrus-free as possible, delivering science equipment to the lab within mere moments of its arrival on the _Daedelus_ , refilling the lab’s coffee supply just before it emptied, and with excellent quality beans. He’d also protected Rodney more than once when they’d been offworld together.

Risked his life, even.

Major Lorne was beautiful and likable and _different_ in a way that Rodney couldn’t describe, at least not yet. But then he thought about Lorne smiling at him in the mess hall, bringing him dessert just _because_ , and as more images of Lorne flashed through his mind, Rodney felt himself blushing, and was he _grinning_ too?

Rodney stopped in his tracks. Now for the cons.

_First of all, there is probably zero chance in the Pegasus Galaxy that this guy thinks I’m attractive in the slightest. Second of all, even if that weren’t the case, there’s the whole Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell thing the Americans desperately cling to for whatever reason..._

Rodney’s train of thought tapered off as he glanced around the empty lab and at the door that would lead him out into Atlantis. This realization was proving to be a distraction. The last thing Rodney needed was more distractions on top of experiments, emergencies, offworld missions, Wraith encounters, and everything in between.

This was just a crush. Some sort of fluke physical attraction thing. Nothing more.

Maybe if he just said it out loud to Lorne, the more-than-likely instantaneous rejection would put an end to this thing before it began, let alone before it spiraled out of control.

Rodney did not half-ass anything, including being attracted to people.

He raced out of the lab in search of Major Lorne, his stomach tying itself in knots and his brain repeating the same mantra over and over again: _Lorne will laugh, let me down gently, and then I can move on. He’ll laugh. Let me down gently. I’ll move on. Laugh. Let me down. Move on._

Rodney was so busy repeating these words in his head that he crashed right into none other than Major Lorne.

“Whoa, Doc. You okay?” Lorne put his hands on Rodney’s shoulders and Rodney felt himself freeze.

“Uh. Yeah.”

Lorne raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”

“Actually,” Rodney began, shaking his head as if that would clear his mind, “I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. In private.”

Lorne removed his hands from Rodney’s shoulders and nodded. “Sure. Do you want to come to the command office with me? I forgot something in there.”

Rodney nodded a little too enthusiastically. “Yeah. Sure.”

They walked side by side in silence. Lorne opened the door with barely a thought and they walked in, the door shutting behind them. Lorne walked over to his desk and began to rummage through a drawer.

“So, what can I do for you, Doc? You’re getting enough coffee, right? I don’t want a scientific mutiny on my hands.”

Rodney shook his head. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. No, that’s been...really great actually. It’s helped.”

Lorne smiled, and Rodney felt his knees go a bit weak at the sight of those stupidly charming dimples.

“I’m glad. Is there something else you want brought back on the _Daedalus?”_

Rodney huffed. “No, Major, this isn’t work-related. It’s personal.”

Lorne had stacked some items on his desk while they conversed. Rodney paused and glanced at them. A sketchbook. A palette. A case with a clear lid that held several paintbrushes. Tubes of paint.

_Hold on, is Major Lorne a painter?_

“Doc? You in there?” Lorne stared at him.

“Yeah, sorry. Um, like I said, this is about a personal matter, and I just want to get it out in the open.”

Lorne folded his arms across his chest, his gaze curious. “Are you filing a complaint about someone? I’m not HR, McKay. If you have issues with someone in the Science division, you need to talk to Weir.”

“Will you just - will you stop interrupting and let me finish, please?” This was taking much longer than Rodney expected, and the longer he put off saying the words, the harder it was to say them.

Lorne nodded and gestured for Rodney to continue.

“Okay,” Rodney sighed. “Okay. So, I know you probably aren’t that fond of me, what with my vague sort of uselessness in the field when it comes to combat-related activities, and I know that we didn’t exactly get along right off the bat, which is not unusual for me, but...”

Lorne gathered up his painting supplies and walked around to the front of his desk. He didn’t make a move to leave, or say anything. He just looked at Rodney and waited.

“What I’m trying to say is that I appreciate the things you do for Atlantis and for me, like getting good quality coffee and saving desserts for me and having my back when we’re offworld together and...”

Rodney looked over at Lorne to gauge his demeanor before continuing. Lorne smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Lorne, I - I like you. A lot.”

Lorne’s eyes went wide for a second, but then returned to a normal, neutral gaze.

“And I know you probably don’t feel that way toward me at all, but it’s proving to be a distraction, so I thought if I could say it to your face, I could move on and forget about it.”

Rodney heard a clicking sound from behind him. Did the door to the office just lock?

Lorne set his art supplies back on his desk and closed the distance between him and Rodney. Rodney gulped, waiting for Major Lorne to begin berating him.

That wasn’t what happened.

What happened was that Lorne took Rodney’s face in his hands and kissed him.

If Rodney wasn’t distracted before, he certainly was now. He snaked his hands around Lorne’s waist and pulled him closer. Lorne seemed to take that as permission to heighten the intensity, because Rodney felt Lorne slide one hand down the length of Rodney’s body until he was gripping Rodney’s ass. Rodney gasped and while his defenses were down, Lorne slipped his tongue into his mouth, the kiss turning filthier as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, they broke apart, both of them panting. Rodney stared at Lorne in disbelief.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Lorne said, his voice tinged with exasperation and lust. “Don’t act so surprised.”

“But you’re - and I’m -”

“McKay, please just...shut up.”

Lorne began kissing him again, delving into Rodney’s mouth to taste him. Lorne chuckled for a moment, both hands now grasping Rodney’s ass and squeezing.

“Hmm?” Rodney hummed against Lorne’s lips.

“You taste like chocolate,” Lorne whispered. He started pulling Rodney toward the chair behind his desk. “I wonder what else you taste like.”

Rodney yelped as Lorne gently pushed him into the chair. He leaned down and nibbled and sucked on Rodney’s lower lip. Then, without breaking eye contact, Lorne knelt in front of Rodney, a devilish grin on his face.

“W-wait Lorne, this is all very sudden -”

Lorne raised an eyebrow, his hands slowly moving up and down Rodney’s calves.

“Am I still distracting you, Doc?”

His hands moved up and over Rodney’s knees and onto Rodney’s thighs.

“We don’t - you don’t have to do this. I can just -”

Lorne’s hands were now at the fly of his pants. Rodney gasped and fidgeted in his seat.

“Doc, it's okay. The door’s locked. No one's gonna come in here.”

Rodney nodded. This was not going how he'd planned at all. He looked down at Lorne’s hands touching him and wondered if he was dreaming.

Lorne reached up and cupped Rodney’s cheek with his hand. Suddenly, all that existed was the silence of the room, the roar of Rodney’s heartbeat, and the almost sad look in Lorne’s eyes.

“Lorne -” Rodney whispered.

“Please, Rodney. I want to.”

Rodney leaned down and kissed Lorne, soft and slow.

“Okay.”

“Also, call me Evan.”

Evan kissed him once more before gently pushing Rodney upright. Each move he made was slow, deliberate, his eyes flicking up to Rodney’s face to check for any sign of hesitation. He undid the fly of Rodney’s pants, his fingers dancing over the fabric of Rodney’s underwear.

Rodney took a deep breath, and let it out in a long, shaky sigh. His erection was straining against his underwear and Evan drawing out every touch was beginning to feel like sweet torture. Finally, Evan reached under Rodney’s underwear, fingertips barely brushing skin until he took hold of Rodney’s cock and squeezed.

Rodney moaned louder than he meant to, quickly muffling the sound by covering his mouth. With his free hand, Evan reached up and pulled Rodney’s hand away.

“I want to hear.”

Evan carefully freed Rodney’s cock from his underwear, and without warning, swallowed Rodney down to the root.

Rodney groaned deeply, his hands grasping the arms of the chair with a white-knuckled grip. Evan hummed and the vibrations from the sound sent chills up Rodney’s spine.

It was very apparent that this wasn’t the first time Evan Lorne had given head. He hollowed out his cheeks and moved up and down the length of Rodney’s cock, maddeningly slow at first. Rodney’s breathing came in erratic bursts, a pattern of held breath and sudden gasps. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and unconsciously found himself tangling his fingers in Evan’s hair. Evan responded in kind by taking Rodney’s cock in his mouth completely and gripping Rodney’s hips. Rodney bucked his hips into Evan’s touch, only to have Evan’s mouth move slowly back up, tongue swirling at the head of Rodney’s cock before letting it slip from his swollen lips. He grinned.

Rodney was panting. He gripped Evan’s hair and pulled him upwards to kiss him, Evan groaning into his mouth. They parted, both of them gasping.

“Evan...” Rodney let his name roll off his tongue, his breath hitching as Evan grabbed his cock again and squeezed. “Please.”

Evan smiled and kissed Rodney again, soft and delicate. “Please what?”

Rodney huffed. “Please keep giving me the best blowjob I’ve ever had in my life.”

Evan laughed. “Well...since you said please.”

Rodney sat up straight in the office chair. Evan leaned down, his gaze teasing, and licked the precome from the tip of Rodney’s cock. He licked up from the base until he reached the head before taking Rodney’s erection back into his mouth. Rodney grabbed at Evan’s hair again, this time with more force. He swore he heard Evan purr as he worked his mouth up and down Rodney’s length with furious speed. Rodney tried not to buck into Evan’s mouth but his hips seemed to have a mind of their own and twitched as the fire grew stronger in what felt like every fiber of his being.

Evan’s pace picked up even faster and Rodney fought to keep the volume of his voice down as he approached the edge.

“Evan -”

As soon as Evan’s name left Rodney’s lips, the final tidal wave of pleasure hit. He let go of Evan’s hair and let the wave crash over him. Not that it mattered, because Evan was swallowing and gently coaxing the aftershocks from Rodney’s trembling body.

Rodney blinked, his mind empty and quiet. Evan sat down on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Once Rodney regained his faculties and had everything back in place, he slid out of the chair and onto his knees in front of Evan.

“This the exact opposite of what I expected,” Rodney whispered.

Evan laughed quietly. “Well, you can’t be right all the time, can you, Doc?”

Rodney shrugged. “I just - I didn’t think you would feel that way. At all. Or at the very least, that you would act on it. I thought you would laugh and let me down easy.”

Evan shook his head, his eyes hinting at an undercurrent of sadness. “You sure have a habit of missing the obvious. Is that a genius thing or a _you_ thing?”

Rodney’s mouth twitched into a crooked grin. “Little from Column A, little from Column B, maybe.” He put his hands on the floor next to Evan’s hips and leaned forward, wanting to return the favor.

Evan put a hand on Rodney’s shoulder to stop him, and shook his head again. “We can’t. Not now. We’ve been in here too long as it is.”

Rodney sat up straight. _Right. Military regs._

Evan stood up from the floor, brushed off his pants, and then offered Rodney a hand to pull him up. Rodney took Evan’s hand and stood up, but now that the euphoria had worn off, the potential consequences of what had happened seemed to hang in the air. Rodney found himself unable to meet Evan’s gaze.

Evan squeezed Rodney’s hand. “Hey. Stop. Stop thinking. It’s okay, I promise.”

Rodney nodded, his mouth turning down into a frown.

Evan pulled Rodney into his arms. “Tell you what. You leave now, I’ll duck out in about ten minutes. I’ll go right to my quarters. Meet me there in twenty or so minutes. You know where that is, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Rodney’s heart fluttered in his chest; he glanced up at Evan and looked away again. Evan was inviting him back to his room, but now everything was a secret. Had to be, so Evan didn’t lose everything he’d worked for.

“Hey. Look at me,” Evan whispered.

Rodney blinked, brought his gaze back from empty space and up to Evan’s eyes.

“I _want_ you to, Rodney. Don’t overthink this. That’s my job.” He smiled.

Rodney smiled tentatively in return. “Okay.”

Rodney left the command office and with every step he took, he felt lighter and lighter. Maybe being wrong wasn’t so bad. At least when it came to Evan Lorne.

Later that evening, as Rodney moved inside Evan’s body and looked into his eyes, feverish with desire, Rodney knew. He knew as he laid naked and spent beside Evan’s peaceful, sleeping form that he was officially in too deep. As his eyes drifted closed, he wondered if Evan felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be based around songs on the mix tape Amber Liu released called Rogue Rouge. The first song can be found [here](https://soundcloud.com/amberliuofficial/get-over-it). I recommend listening to the whole thing, but the first song, Get Over It, is where the title and lyrics in this chapter come from.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
